


blow a kiss on my cherry lips.

by junfhongs



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Practice Kissing, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: kissing Jonghyun has always felt wonderful, and maybe Minhyun doesn't want to stop.a series of moments throughout the years, fragments of a relationship that doesn't become a relationship until the time is right.





	blow a kiss on my cherry lips.

Jonghyun holds the script for their upcoming music video in his shaking hands— not that it's much of a script. It's more of a collection of ideas, a long outline for their director to remember what the hell he was planning for these kids and their new song. Jonghyun was present for the meeting discussing the concept, but he probably wasn't paying enough attention because he totally would _not_ have missed the fact that he was going to have not just one kissing scene, but _two._

"Two!" Jonghyun exclaims, though his unwilling audience is too busy with poking at his puffy face to even listen to him. "Why _me,_ Minhyun? Why not Aron? Isn't he an adult? Or, I mean, more of an adult than me, at least."

Minhyun laughs and plops down on the bed beside him. "Don't be overdramatic. It's not like—" Minhyun's eyes widen dramatically. "You haven't kissed anyone before, have you?"

"Is that so surprising?" Jonghyun shrugs, though a pretty pink blush dusts over his cheeks. He sinks down and lies beside Minhyun, watching Minhyun's eyes dart away from his gaze. It's the sudden proximity that allows Jonghyun to read Minhyun, clear as day. He narrows his eyes. "You're not any different, are you?"

Minhyun rolls his eyes and tries to turn away from Jonghyun, but a hand on his waist pulls him right back, this time a little bit closer to Jonghyun's smirking face. "What did you expect?" Minhyun mumbles. "Well, it doesn't matter. _I'm_ not the one who has to embarrass himself in front of all the staff tomorrow."

"Ugh, I hate you." Jonghyun pinches Minhyun's waist and laughs as he curls into himself, the two of them now struggling against each other on the tiny bed. "Seriously. If I had to kick someone out of this group, it would be _you,_ no hesitation."

Minhyun's laugh is stupidly loud and stupidly warm as Jonghyun glares at him. "You don't mean that."

"Try me," Jonghyun grumbles, and it only takes another one of Minhyun's ugly staccato laughs for him to ease up and to pinch Minhyun's waist again. He feels the softness of Minhyun's body under his palm, the last bits of baby fat clinging to his lanky frame, and Jonghyun finds himself inching a little closer, wanting to dig into Minhyun's flesh and watch as he gasps softly.

… and that's what brings Jonghyun's attention to Minhyun's lips, now too close and too soft looking for Jonghyun to ignore. Minhyun senses that, senses how the air shifts when Jonghyun clears his throat in an attempt to shift his attention as far away as possible to Minhyun and the hesitant but almost _coy_ way he searches for Jonghyun's eyes.

"Are you…?" Jonghyun blinks innocently at Minhyun, both of them feeling the heat crawling up their necks as Jonghyun's unsaid words linger in the air. Minhyun licks his lips and stares back at Jonghyun and how his fringe almost covers his eye, how Minhyun feels the urge to reach up and brush it away so he can see that same hesitation in Jonghyun's words mirrored in his eyes.

Minhyun nods, slow and deliberate. Something in the air tells him that they should have talked a little more about this, discussed guidelines and rules before Jonghyun leaned in and closed his eyes, because now their noses are bumping and Minhyun's maybe just a _little_ lost. Is Jonghyun actually going for—

 _Oh._ It's over as quickly as it started, and Jonghyun's back in his position on the bed, hand still resting on Minhyun's waist. Minhyun didn't have time to close his eyes—not that there was much to… _savor_ anyway—and now his eyes are wide with shock and his cheeks are a bright shade of pink. So are Jonghyun's, actually. The proof that Minhyun wasn't the only one embarrassed by this makes it a little bit more bearable.

The silence that follows is to be expected, but it doesn't change the fact that Minhyun _needs_ to fill it up with something else, _anything_ other than the shy way in which the corners of Jonghyun's lips curl and the way it attracts Minhyun's attention so naturally. "You… need better aim."

Jonghyun's eyes dart up to glare at him. "Hey."

"Seriously. Nose bumping isn't cute. If—" He takes a deep breath. "If you're really going to… practice for this, you might as well do it properly."

"'Properly,' huh." This time, Jonghyun locks eyes with Minhyun before diving in, nose just barely grazing Minhyun's before Minhyun is distracted by the softness of his lips, the warmth of his breath, and the steady weight of his hand on his waist. It's the only thing keeping Minhyun from running away, from reaching out every time Jonghyun pulls back to breathe, to check if Minhyun's still okay with this.

Jonghyun hovers over Minhyun for a few more seconds before he moves to lie back down, but it's Minhyun's hand on his that stops him from cutting this weird exchange short. Minhyun takes his hand and slowly raises it to rest against his neck. "You— the script. Hand behind her head. You should… try."

Minhyun's sure that Jonghyun can feel his pulse nearly jumping out from the spot beneath his jaw, but thankfully, Jonghyun doesn't comment on it. Actually, he doesn't say much outside of the soft sigh he releases before his hand finds its way to the back of Minhyun's head, guiding it as Jonghyun lifts himself up a bit more and forces Minhyun to crane his head up to meet his lips.

The change in position sparks something new, the awkwardness of the situation finally shedding and revealing a little bit of the earnest curiosity of the two as their lips meet and their eyelids flutter shut and their breaths mix and _wow,_ is Jonghyun sure he hasn't kissed before this? Because his kisses make Minhyun _want,_ make his curiosity go haywire. Would Jonghyun release that same sigh if Minhyun starts pushing back? Would his breaths shake if Minhyun places his shaky hands on Jonghyun's chest, not pushing back but maybe pulling Jonghyun closer, just close enough to feel the warmth of his skin through his thin shirt?

But then Jonghyun pulls away, and the spell's… broken. Now that Minhyun can breathe, can think again, he's honestly grateful that Jonghyun's the one who managed to cut this short, to let back the rational thinking that's now screaming at Minhyun, asking him _what the hell just happened there?_

"So," Jonghyun licks his lips, and it's so damn _distracting_ that Minhyun has to physically turn away, "thanks. I guess."

"Right," says Minhyun, but it's mostly for himself. _Practice. This is just practice._ "No problem," he manages to croak out.

The awkwardness doesn't go away, not until Jonghyun realizes that his hand is still holding Minhyun's head, and he pulls it back as if he was being burned by Minhyun's touch. It's the suddenness of his movements that makes Minhyun's fight or flight reaction finally kick in— and his immediate choice is, of course, to _run._

"Well," Minhyun sits up and slaps his hands on his thighs, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Minhyun," Jonghyun says softly, leaning back on the bed frame, "if you dare talk about this, I'm _really_ kicking you out of the group."

It's the shy smile on Jonghyun's face as he plays with the hem of his shirt that makes Minhyun laugh, the tension seeping out of Minhyun's shoulders. "Hey, if you kick me out, I'll be free to talk about it as much as I want," Minhyun teases.

"And? What would you say?" There's hesitation in Jonghyun's voice, insecurity in how he looks up at Minhyun. Minhyun almost wants to lean forward and wipe off the tension that made Jonghyun's lips turn into a tight line on his face. Maybe he wants to wipe it off with his own lips but— ugh. _Enough!_

Minhyun tries to dodge the question with a shrug. "Beginner's luck. It was… fine." Minhyun knows his voice is shaking, and he knows that Jonghyun knows what he's trying to say. The silent understanding is what gives Minhyun the courage to ask as he stands up, "And what about me?"

He's probing for an answer, something a little more positive than just, _'fine'._ Jonghyun hums and taps his finger on his chin for dramatic effect, but Minhyun rolls his eyes and walks away when Jonghyun refuses to give him anything. He sighs and has a hand on the doorknob when he hears weak muttering from behind him. "What?" Minhyun turns back and smirks at Jonghyun.

Jonghyun clears his throat. "I said, 'beginner's luck'." His smile is a little crooked, but it awakens the butterflies stuck in Minhyun's stomach from… earlier events tonight. "It was good."

Minhyun laughs it off, but Jonghyun has enough time before he turns away to admire his bright grin and how he fumbles with the doorknob before he manages to get away. Jonghyun grabs the script and covers his own blushing face with it. Uh, he's supposed to forget about it, right? This is… _oh shit._

Jonghyun's mind has an endless loop of Minhyun's eyes slowly opening when Jonghyun pulled away for the last time playing, and it's taking all of Jonghyun's self-control to not use the stack of papers in his hand as a battering ram into his train of thought in an attempt to stop it, _stop, stop thinking about it, please—_

This is fine. Perfectly normal. In a few hours, Jonghyun will forget all about it, and Minhyun will fear Jonghyun enough to _never ever speak about this._ It's… it'll work out. Definitely.

 

 

———

 

 

They don't mention it. Ever.

They go to the set and finish filming—Jonghyun will always remember Minhyun's flustered look as Jonghyun kissed the girl over his shoulder—and things go by as smoothly as they could.

… not until they're filming some behind the scenes moments in the van, and Minhyun's dumb ass decides to tease Jonghyun by puckering his lips and leaning in— and Jonghyun, the ever-stupid idiot that he is, almost falls into the habit of closing his eyes and falling for the mood of the moment. Then he _snaps,_ and Minhyun shakes it off with a laugh, and things are okay again!

A little awkward, a little uncomfortable, a whole lot more confusing than it's ever been, but Jonghyun will take it. At least until this happens again.

Spoiler alert: it'll happen, _over and over again,_ and Minhyun will be as helpless to Jonghyun as he's always been.

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled, "2hyun momol fic" aka MY DREAM COME TRUE FIC
> 
> i PROMISE i will keep this short ,, , just a bunch of little moments throughout the years where they kiss,,,, THERE WILL BE NO DEPTH AND minimal ANGST ,,,,, don't expect too much rly ok this fic is the epitome of "write something you want to read" for me
> 
> inspired by [this cc ask](https://curiouscat.me/junfhongs/post/403031778?1523633373) and [this tweet](https://twitter.com/amenochieien/status/985367911182118913) (and also real talk: my extreme thirst for 2hyun momol ok but y'all know this)
> 
> title from loona (odd eye circle) - sweet crazy love
> 
> follow me on [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien) or talk to me on [curiouscat (/junfhongs)](https://curiouscat.me/junfhongs)!!


End file.
